


I'd give you my heart if I had one

by darielivalyen



Series: A Tale of Ma'at and Isfet [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Multi, No Malia Tate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pagan Gods, Singing, Slow Burn, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darielivalyen/pseuds/darielivalyen
Summary: Set during the events of Season 5, but the story is quite different. While the Dread Doctors are important, the Beast of Gévaudan is not a thing. There will be a completely different storyline.The Reader is a new student at Beacon Hills High School. They transferred from Europe, and they are staying with Kira and her family. They also have a ninety-four-year-old grandmother who is a witch, but she had to leave to take care of her dying sister.As for love... the title says it all. Theo needs some loving.I STRONGLY suggest reading 'Change doesn't always have to be bad' first.Enjoy!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Mason Hewitt/Brett Talbot, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Theo Raeken/Reader, Theo Raeken/You
Series: A Tale of Ma'at and Isfet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first draft of the chapter.  
> I still need to check for any spelling mistakes. However, it's here because it should be mostly okay. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is coming.  
> It's about 90% done.

“Mom, we’re going to be late,” Kira complains, groaning in the back seat of the car. 

You’re having a hard time believing that two whole months have passed since your memorable trip to Mexico. Two months since you rescued Derek and helped bring him and Stiles together. You can’t skip the fact that it has also been two months since the day you got cursed. Thankfully, the curse was only temporary, and it never made any comebacks. When you returned from Mexico, Noshiko was furious. Apparently, your grandmother wanted to make sure you were safe and she cast a protection spell connecting you to Noshiko. That way, Kira’s mom knew exactly what happened to your body when you read the inscription. She wanted to ground you, but she must have realized that you weren’t a very social person anyway because she, ultimately, simply told you to never go anywhere without Kira. You apologized and even tried to make the situation better by mentioning that you managed to find Derek, but she was not amused. 

Two days after your return, Kira’s parents told you and Kira to pack some of your things. You were going to spend the summer break in New York. Although you weren’t happy with the idea, you knew Kira’s situation was much worse. She would have to spend two whole months away from Scott and the rest of the pack. You remember watching them kiss goodbye, and, unfortunately, you also remember her sad eyes when she joined you in the car. 

Surprisingly, New York was a rather pleasant experience. You and Kira managed to bond, and you honestly cannot imagine your life without her in it. While Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura were busy meeting with their friends and renewing old business partnerships, You and Kira walked around the city, looking for what could probably be called adventure. While you didn’t encounter any supernatural creatures, you did stumble upon a real magic shop. It was run by a kind, old lady, who might have been about a few hundred years old. She took a single look at you two and nearly jumped in excitement. She, then, led you to a more remote part of the store and showed you a small collection of ancient-looking amulets. She told you to pick one, and both you and Kira pointed to the same golden scarab. She smiled at that and said that she’d like to give you something that would both strengthen and symbolize your friendship. You wanted to pay, but she simply waved her hand and told you to stop being ridiculous. In the end, you left the store with two identical scarab amulets and huge smiles on your faces. 

And now, you are coming back to Beacon Hills. 

You are supposed to join Scott and the rest of the pack for something they call Senior Scribe. You’ve never heard of anything like that before. It’s probably an American thing that wasn’t present in Europe. Or maybe it’s local? Maybe it only happens in Beacon Hills? It’s not that important. At least not to you. You’ve never even seen this high school you’re supposed to be attending starting tomorrow. But Kira… Kira is a different case. She’s talked about this day for weeks, and, though she’s not sure what it actually means and she keeps saying you can’t say anything to her parents, you know it’s very important to her and the pack. You assume that it’s going to be some kind of a bonding experience. 

“We can’t think like that,” you tell her, trying to put on an encouraging smile. “Also, I’m pretty sure they’re going to wait for us.” 

“But they can’t wait forever, Dariel. The school needs to close at some point.” She sighs. “Alright. I can’t just sit in the car and do nothing. I’m going out to try and find the signal. Maybe I’ll be able to call Scott. He’ll figure out what to do. Erm… Not that I don’t think you could figure something out. It’s just that…”

You laugh. 

“I get it. Come on, I’ll come with you.” 

As you’re about to leave the car, Mrs. Yukimura looks at you with a resigned expression. 

“Just be careful. I think it’s gonna rain soon.”

The next thing you know, you’re standing with your mouth wide open as you watch Kira walk effortlessly on top of her parents’ car, looking for reception. 

“Nothing,” she says after a while. “Absolutely nothing.” 

You can tell that she’s ready to give up. 

“Try to look at it differently,” you tell her. “You’re going to see Scott in less than an hour. Doesn’t that count for something after two whole months of not seeing him at all?”

“Of course it does.” You’re about to extend your hand to help her get back on the ground, but she simply jumps down. “I miss him, and I can’t wait to see him again. It’s just that I’m kind of disappointed. I really wanted this day to be special. Not even because of that Senior Scribe thing, but because this is the beginning of our last year together. We don’t know what’s gonna happen after that.”

You smile. 

“You sound like Stiles.”

“Well,” she hesitates, “he’s not entirely wrong, is he? And it involves you too, Dariel. We’ve been inseparable for the past two months, and I honestly say that you’ve become one of my closest friends. I’m sure, soon enough, Scott and the others are going to feel that way about you as well.”

“Should we hug?” you ask her with a grin. “I think we should hug.”

She laughs and wraps her arms around you. She feels warm, and it is a nice distraction from your surroundings. The sky is dark, and you can tell that it’s not only because of the approaching night. Mrs. Yukimura was right. There is a storm coming, and it seems like it might be quite bad. It would probably be best for you to get back to Beacon Hills before the wind becomes unbearable. 

As you disentangle yourself from Kira’s arms, you notice a young man looking at you from a few feet away. You squint a bit and realize that he’s probably about your age. He seems to be looking for reception, just like Kira did, but you can tell that he’s definitely noticed you two. When you take a closer look at him, your eyes widen in surprise. You can see him unnaturally clearly. Unnaturally as in like he was standing right next to you. Perhaps it’s some kind of magic? Or maybe the gods decided to play tricks with your mind? You can tell he’s very handsome. He must be almost a head taller than you, and his body looks quite strong. Though he’s wearing a black jacket over his checkered shirt, you’re pretty sure he must work out regularly. His face is clear, and it seems almost noble. He has sun-touched skin, deep, blue eyes and short, brown hair. 

“Gods,” you gasp. “He’s so ridiculously attractive.” 

Kira laughs at that. Wait. They both laugh at that. But that shouldn’t be possible, right? He’s still quite far away. He couldn’t have heard you from over there. Oh, no. He definitely heard you. He wouldn’t be waving at you if he didn’t. You realize that you need to do something. You can either get back in the car or walk up to him and… erm… apologize? Should you apologize? 

Before you have time to make a decision, you realize the boy has started walking in your direction. 

“Kira,” you whisper. “Help.”

“Do you want me to push you?” she asks playfully. 

You want to smack her, but you realize she’s already back in the car. Oh, no, she didn’t. 

That wasn’t cool, you tell her telepathically. 

Right. Cause that is one of the things you can do now. You somehow gained or maybe unlocked this ability when you were helping Stiles with Derek in La Iglesia. It just… appeared. You know that Diana and some of her friends can do something similar, but they are witches. They have magic. You are no witch. You will definitely need to tell Diana about it as soon as she gets back. The ability itself can be very useful, especially when you’re in a room full of people, and you want to point something out to your friends. Your friends meaning Kira and Scott. You haven’t mentioned it to anyone else yet. 

“Hi, there.”

Oh. Oh, no. The cute guy is already here. You have nowhere to hide now. Okay, then. You take a deep breath and turn towards him. 

“Hello,” you say, mustering an awkward smile. “I guess I’m stuck. Erm. I mean we are stuck. In traffic, that is.”

You really want to roll your eyes at your own sudden inability to construct a proper sentence, but the guy must find you endearing because you’re pretty sure he’s smirking. Oh, and what a beautiful smirk that is. You feel like you’ve never seen anything quite like it, and, since that seems very unlikely, you assume that you must be developing a small crush. It would be really terrible if it turned out you fell for some guy you’re probably never going to see again. 

“I guess we are.” His voice isn’t as confident as you’d expect, but it’s definitely very warm. 

Okay. This is going almost as bad as your first conversation with Kira and Scott. Enough. 

“My name is Dariel,” you tell him, extending your hand. 

He looks slightly taken aback. 

“I’m Theo.” His hand is even warmer than his voice. It’s, also, surprisingly soft. “Where are you headed?”

“Beacon Hills.” You wonder just how much you should tell him. For all you know, he might be a serial killer and a total psycho. “We spent the summer break in New York, but we’re back because the new semester starts tomorrow. I’m actually rather new here. I used to live in Europe, and I came to the US with my grandma a couple of months ago. I don’t really know too many people.” You look to Kira. “I mean I’m friends with Kira and I’ve met some of her friends, but we didn’t really have a chance to spend that much time together. You know, with the trip to New York and stuff. And how about you? Are you far away from home?”

“Not really.” He smiles, and, this time, it’s not the smirk you’ve seen before. “I think we might get a chance to talk about it properly because I’m also headed for Beacon Hills. I haven’t been there in years, but it used to be my home, y’know? We should definitely…”  
He never gets to finish his sentence because, suddenly, a flash of red, angry lightning tears the sky in half. 

“This,” you hesitate, “doesn’t feel right.”

Theo takes a peek at the sky, and then his eyes come back to you. 

“You don’t like storms?” he asks, standing a bit closer to you. 

“It’s not that I don’t like them. Storms are incredibly powerful, which means that they are scary. Power is a scary thing. I knew some… people back in Europe. They loved power above all else. You’d be surprised what terrible things a person can do for power. And, when they already have the power, they need to keep doing those terrible things in order to keep it. It’s a truly vicious circle.” 

“But power can be useful, right?” You can tell by his expression that Theo has thought about this problem before. Maybe he’s into philosophy? “You can use it to protect yourself and people close to you.” 

You smile. 

“That’s the whole problem, isn’t it? Nothing is black or white.”

You’re both silent for a moment. Surprisingly, it’s not an uncomfortable kind of silence. You wouldn’t mind being silent with him more often. 

“I have to admit something,” he says, smirking. “When I heard what you said about me to your friend, I thought you’d be much less interesting to talk to. I’m glad I was wrong. Anyway. I should probably get going. I think your mom doesn’t like the fact that we’re talking.”

You turn to Mrs. Yukimura only to realize that she’s giving Theo a very particular look. You sigh. 

_Mrs. Yukimura, could you, please, stop with the look?_

You can see her eyes go wide when she realizes what’s happening. 

_Dariel?! Why am I hearing your voice in my head?_

_Sorry, sorry._ You project a feeling of laughter. _I’ll explain in a second._

“Is that better?” you ask Theo, returning his now disappearing smirk. 

“Did you just…”

He stops his words when you both realize that Kira is leaving the car. 

“Scott is coming to get me!” she exclaims, clearly excited. You can tell that she’s about to start running. “Also, you are in SO much trouble. Alright, I’ll see you at school!”

“Okay, see you!”

You manage to give her a very quick hug and she’s gone. You know there is no point in trying to stop her. She hasn’t seen her boyfriend in months and she is, obviously, not going to stand with you and chat when he’s possibly a few hundred feet away. 

“A boyfriend?” Theo asks. 

“That obvious?”

You both laugh at that. He has a very pleasant laugh, but you can tell from his own reaction that he doesn’t get to use it very often. 

“Look, I really should probably get going,” he says after a while. “I think the traffic is about to die down.”

He’s right. You can tell the cars further ahead are beginning to move. 

“Alright,” you hesitate. “I hope we bump into each other again.”

“Beacon Hills is a small town,” he says with a smirk. “Don’t be surprised if it turns out we have classes together.” 

***

When you get back in the car, Mrs. Yukimura is watching you with expectant eyes. 

“Well, Dariel? Explain.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Yukimura,” you say, feeling a bit ashamed. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

For a moment Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura watch you with confusion in their eyes. 

“Oh,” Mr. Yukimura says suddenly. “That part isn’t the problem, Dariel.”

“Oh.” You look at each of them and, when you realize they are not going to let it go, you sigh. “It happened when we were in Mexico. I was helping Stiles bring Derek back to normal. We didn’t know how to help him, and Scott looked at me like he was trying to tell me to do something… Okay. That’s not entirely true. He did give me a certain look, but I mostly wanted to do something to stop being so useless. I know that I’m not useless as a person and all that, but there is no denying that I was useless in La Iglesia. We,” you hesitate, “had to fight some… monsters, and I don’t know how to fight, and everyone had to protect me, and I felt like a burden, and I…”

“Calm down,” Mrs. Yukimura says, gently touching your hand. 

“I guess I was just afraid that they wouldn’t want to be friends with me if I didn’t do anything. They are always in danger, and they cannot spend time with me if they think that I’m not strong enough to be a part of their world. Is that so unthinkable?”

“It’s not unthinkable, Dariel. And if it was up to me, I would try to keep you away from all that danger. But it isn’t up to me. I’d like to be able to say that it’s your choice, but it also isn’t the case. Beacon Hills is a special place. It attracts different supernatural beings, whether they like it or not. I’ve heard that it’s somehow connected to druids who used to live here hundreds of years ago. Regardless of whether you spend a lot of time with Scott and his pack, you are going to have to face your share of danger.” After that, Mrs. Yukimura stops for a moment. “But let’s talk about this new ability. Does it only work one way, or can you also hear someone else’s thoughts? Can you hear their answers?”

“I can. I can hear the answers, but I’ve never heard anyone’s thoughts just like that, without sending them some of mine first. Maybe it’s supposed to work that way? I’m not sure. All I know is that I heard felt your surprise and that your thought sounded like a sentence. Did you put it in a sentence?”

Mrs. Yukimura is silent for a moment. She seems to be thinking, and you assume that she’s simply trying to find the right words. Or maybe she isn’t? Maybe she knows exactly what’s happening to you and she’s trying to hide something? Maybe Diana told her a thing or two before she left? You must be getting paranoid because you actually consider trying to read her thoughts in order to find out what she thinks about you being able to read thoughts… 

“I did not put them in a sentence,” she admits. “Dariel, listen to me. I am glad that you have unlocked this ability. I really am. It seems very useful. I just want you to know that you need to be careful. Normal people don’t usually have any magical skills. I’m sure you’re well aware of that. I, also, know that you are not a witch. Diana told me more than once that the family gene has skipped you, and that it’s both a curse and a blessing.”

“I think that’s a paradox,” Mr. Yukimura interjects. 

“I know that. My point is that you have to proceed with caution. We don’t know what unlocked this ability, and we have no idea if there are any other abilities that could get unlocked in the future. Or perhaps you do have any ideas? If you do, now would be the time to talk about them, Dariel.” 

You think about it for a minute. You’re not opposed to telling Mrs. Yukimura about your magical problems. But do you have any ideas? Maybe your grandma was wrong and the gene didn’t skip you? Maybe it simply needed more time to become active and functioning? It wasn’t impossible. Alright, it was a bit unlikely. Diana did underline that the gene didn’t even touch you. It’s as if you were immune to it. Incompatible. But then what else could have given you this psychic insight? 

“What about my gods?” you ask. 

“What about them?”

“Maybe they wanted to give me something in thanks for my faith?” 

Mrs. Yukimura sighs. 

“I’m not a very religious person,” she says. “I’ve been alive for over nine hundred years and living for so long can put things like religion in… perspective. However, if you feel like your gods might have bestowed this upon you as a gift, then I am not going to tell you otherwise. I have seen some strange things happen in my life and I know the world is a very mysterious place.” 

“Well,” Mr. Yukimura laughs awkwardly, “that didn’t sound ominous at all.” 

***

“You know, there is a legend for a storm like this,” Mr. Yukimura says as another lightning tears the sky. 

“I’m pretty sure there’s a legend for everything,” you comment with a wry smile. 

“He’s talking about The Wild Hunt,” Mrs. Yukimura explains, her expression unreadable. “About the Ghost Riders. Imagine a night like this, Dariel. In storm clouds, just like these, phantom hunters would appear. Riding black horses with blood-red eyes. And wolves and hounds at their sides, baying and snarling. Searching for souls.”

Diana has told you about The Wild Hunt so many times, you barely manage to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. The Ghost Riders are certainly scary, but they are very young compared to gods and demons mentioned in stories from Ancient Egypt. Still, you admit that you’d rather not have to face them. What scares you more about storms like this one is their association with Apophis and Seth. Storms bring about drastic changes, and drastic changes are hardly ever good for the world. They destroy and spread chaos. 

You consider telling Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura an Egyptian story about harsh winds and storms, when, suddenly, you feel your scarab amulet vibrate. You take it in your hand and realize that it has gone ice-cold. Kira must be in trouble. But what could have possibly happened? She left with Scott, and they were supposed to be at school. How in the world did she get in trouble in a place like that? 

“Mrs. Yukimura, I think Kira is in…”

You try to explain to Kira’s parents that something is wrong, when, out of nowhere, lightning strikes a couple of feet from your window. You gasp and, before you can even begin to comprehend what’s happening, your soul gets ripped away from your body. You’re flying hundreds of feet above the ground, getting closer and closer to Kira. You cannot feel your body, but you can sense Kira’s energy. It’s like an anchor, without which you’d probably get lost. You recognize some of the buildings. It seems like Kira really is somewhere near the high school. As you get closer to a wide underground passage, your spirit begins to drift closer and closer to the ground. That’s when you hear it. Sounds of steel clashing against steel. Someone is fighting. 

You take a deep breath, even though your spirit doesn’t need air, and enter the passage. You notice there are two people lying on the ground. Kira is one of them. Two more are still fighting. They look like werewolves, and you can almost sense that the shorter one may be Scott. The other one, the one who seems to be fighting against everyone else, is much taller. He looks rugged and battle-scarred, and you don’t like the way his claws seem to be shining. 

“Kira?” you ask, running up to her. “Are you alright?” 

She’s conscious. Her breathing is irregular and there’s a bruise on her cheek, but you believe she’s gonna be okay. 

“Scott,” she mumbles. 

“I’d love to help him, but,” you hesitate, “I’m kind of not here.”

You turn to check on the other person lying on the ground and realize that you’ve seen these clothes before. A black jacket over a checkered shirt. You’ve seen them today! 

“Theo?!” you nearly shout, unable to hide your surprise. 

He blinks a few times, probably coming back to his senses after getting hit, and, when he sees you, his eyes are filled with so many different feelings you fear they might explode. You notice surprise, happiness and an absolute lack of understanding. He seems to be searching for something in your expression. 

“I know about werewolves,” you tell him, mustering a weak smile. “We’ll talk later. We need to help Scott. Well, you need to help Scott. I’m not here.”

“But,” he hesitates, “you are here. I can see you.” 

“It’s a projection. I’m still in the car.” 

His eyes go wide, and that is when you hear Scott cry out in pain. The other werewolf is clawing his stomach, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You want to move towards him, but, apparently, your projection is bound to Kira. Not long after that, you hear footsteps. It’s Liam, Stiles, and Derek. They stand next to you, Kira and Theo, and they don’t dare to move any closer. You need to do something. Scott is dying…

No. Enough. No more of this. You’re not going to just stand there. You force your spirit to move slightly closer and raise your hands to the sky. 

“Meket-ef meket en Ra!” you call out. 

You repeat the spell three more times. You know that if your body was here, you’d be breathing heavily. 

Two things happen at the same time. The other werewolf looks at you with confusion in his eyes, and Scott roars in fury and brings himself up from his knees. Before anyone can to do anything, you hear a disgusting cracking noise followed by a howling cry from the huge werewolf. 

“I don't know who you are or what you thought you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice,” Scott says when you all get closer to him. “You can stay and I'll break something else, or you can run.”

The werewolf looks conflicted, and you realize that your spell must have filled him with doubt. That and Scott breaking his arm. It couldn’t have been only Scott, right? You definitely did something. You helped. Well, the spell must have done something. You felt Ra’s presence when you called out to him. 

You’re drowning in these kinds of thoughts, when you notice Stiles take a step forward. 

“I’d run,” he says. 

The other werewolf must have noticed that he’s been beaten because he stumbles backwards and starts running away as fast as he can. 

“That was… something,” you comment, earning a few laughs. “Do you know that guy?”

“We’ve never seen him before,” Scott answers. He seems much calmer now that he’s healing and that he has Kira at his side. “But hold on… How come you’re here? Shouldn’t you be with Kira’s parents? They said that traffic wouldn’t die down before tomorrow.” 

“I am with Kira’s parents.”   
You wonder how you’re going to explain this to them, when you realize you won’t have to. 

“It’s a projection,” Theo says, standing next to you and turning towards Scott and his pack. You look at him only to find him smirking. “You don’t remember me, do you? I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade.”

Alright. Now, you’re confused. 

“Theo?” Scott gasps, surprise clear in his eyes. 

“Trust me, I never thought I’d see you guys again. A couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn’t believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha. I came back. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack.” 

He sounds honest. But something is definitely not right. 

_Do you have any idea how he might have arrived here so soon,_ you ask Kira, hoping she doesn’t mention your telepathy. 

She looks at you, her eyes a bit wider than usual. 

_He must have run,_ she hesitates. _But how did he know Scott would be in need of help?_

You’re about to answer her, when suddenly you feel yourself being pulled back. 

_Erm… shoot… I’ll see you at home._

You barely manage to send her these words before the world shakes violently and you find yourself back in your body. Mrs. Yukimura is cupping your face, her face full of exasperation and worry. When she realizes you are back, she sighs in resignation. 

“I guess that answers our question about unlocking other abilities.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here. I'll try to post one more before I leave for Egypt. I won't be able to post while in Egypt. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“When you asked me to come over and help you bake cookies at 2 am,” Lydia says, making sure you’re using just the right amount of salt, “I honestly thought you were joking. But no. Of course, you couldn’t have been joking. Can you at least give ma a pretty solid reason why we’re doing this?” 

“Dariel says we need to bake some protection amulets,” Kira explains, laughing awkwardly. 

“Dariel can speak for themselves,” you interject, rolling your eyes. “I know you weren’t there, Lydia, and I kind of wasn’t there either, but that attack couldn’t have been an accident. And Theo? He shouldn’t have been there. He was stuck in the same traffic I was, and he couldn’t have possibly known something was gonna happen to Scott. Well,” you hesitate, “unless he knew the attack was supposed to happen.”

Lydia and Kira look at you with worry and confusion in their eyes. They don’t say anything, but you can tell they’re trying to come to terms with the possibility of your suspicion being true. 

When you returned to your body and saw Mrs. Yukimura cupping your cheeks and trying to figure out what happened to you, you decided you needed to make some changes. You couldn’t just sit and wait for things to happen. You realized you had to take some initiative. The first thing your grandmother has ever thought you was to know when to act. She said you can always tell when it’s time to take action. You didn’t understand her back when you were a child, but the events of yesterday made you rethink your position. When you saw Scott get clawed, you knew you had to do something to help. And you did do something. You called out to Ra, and his immense power helped Scott overcome the power of those odd, magical claws. You know it for a fact because Scott called you after the fight and thanked you for whatever it was you did. Even though he wasn’t your Alpha, you felt good, hearing his praise. Maybe it was because he was becoming your friend?

“So you’re saying we shouldn’t trust Theo?” Lydia asks.

“Not really.” You sigh. “I just think we need to be cautious. It’s better to be safe than sorry. And after that attack, I’m worried what else might happen.” 

“You should be glad you weren’t here when we were dealing with crazy druids, kanimas and evil spirits. If this is too much for you, you would have had a really hard time back then.” Watching Lydia’s face, you can tell that she’s not saying that to be mean. She probably simply wants to state the facts. “You shouldn’t assume your life in Beacon Hills is gonna be anything like the last few months. It will be at least as hectic as that trip to Mexico.” 

“She’s right,” Kira agrees with an apologetic smile. “No peace and quiet for people like us.”

You nod solemnly as your legs lead you to the large breadboard where a big portion of the cookie-amulets awaits to be decorated. Since you’re not baking actual cookies that can be eaten (who’d want to eat something made of flour, water and lots of salt?), you’re not going to decorate them with hearts, smiles or anything of that kind. You are, however, going to cover them in short inscriptions and sparkle them with sand you brought from Egypt. 

“I think I should be able to do the rest myself,” you tell Lydia and Kira. 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Lydia says with a click of her tongue. “I want to see how it all works. You may not be a witch, but you are something. Actually, that reminds me. I went through the whole bestiary, and there was nothing that would be in any way similar to you. There were werewolves, banshees, zombies, talking trees, druids, witches, demons and literally hundreds of other weird things, but there was nothing like you. You’re not a witch. But you can’t be a normal human either. Not after this whole astral projection business. And the way you can simply speak to your gods? I mean… anyone can talk to God, but… to be able to hear actual answers?”

“What Lydia is trying to say is that we will help you figure it out,” Kira adds, almost glaring at her friend’s. 

You cast them a grateful smile and pick up a piece of wood you’re going to be using for making the inscriptions. You want prepare nine amulets for the Yukimura house, just in case it needs protection, and an amulet for each of your new friends. You decide to connect each of them to a different deity. Lydia is going to be protected by Anubis. He is the guardian of souls, and you believe it appropriate to bring them together. Kira’s amulet is all about Bastet. While she is no fox, she is a fierce being, and you’re pretty sure the goddess will be glad to watch over your friend. The first moment of uncertainty comes when you’re supposed to pick a god for Scott. 

“I’m not sure,” you tell them. “Maybe Horus?”

Kira smiles at that. 

“He is a young warrior, and he is our leader,” she says. “I think that’s appropriate.”

Okay, then. Scott will be protected by Horus. Next amulet is supposed to be Liam’s. You think for a while, trying to reach out to all the gods. At least to those you’re familiar with. You can’t possibly be in contact with all the gods that have ever been worshiped in Egypt. There were thousands of them. Right! Liam is a warrior. His most obvious trait is his strength, and so you’ll connect him to a warrior god Montu. You pick another amulet and realize that this one will go to Kira’s mother. Since you connected Kira and Bastet, you decide to bind Noshiko with the goddess Sekhmet who is an older version of the latter. You smile at the thought. 

There are four amulets left. 

“What about Derek and Stiles?” Lydia asks. “You didn’t forget about them, did you?”

“I would never!” you exclaim, smirking. “I think I’m gonna use the fact that they’re together and put them under the protection of Osiris and Isis.”

Lydia rolls her eyes. 

“Stiles is gonna turn all red when he realizes.”  
“And what about the last two amulets?” Kira asks, checking if the oven is ready. “The first one is probably for you, but what about the last one?” 

“I’m,” you hesitate, “thinking about giving it to Theo.” 

Lydia and Kira both turn to look at you, confusion and surprise clear on their faces. 

“Didn’t you just say we needed to be cautious?” they ask nearly at the same time. 

You sigh. You did say that, but you didn’t mean for them to start treating Theo as the enemy. You cannot know if he had anything to do with the attack, and you will not know until you walk up to him and ask him. Would you even have it in you to ask him such a question? No. It wouldn’t be a question. It would be an accusation. You know you could never accuse him of something like that. And besides, he would probably simply look at you with his warm eyes and you’d believe everything he wanted you to. 

“He may be playing us all,” you agree, touching your Ankh, “but I can’t simply ignore the possibility that he might be telling the truth. It may be unlikely, but it isn’t impossible that he’s really just like us and that he wants to be our friend. And don’t give me that look, Lydia. I already know I’m being naive.” 

“Fine, Dariel,” she concedes with a very deep sigh. “Then which god is going to protect him?”

“I was thinking of Ra.”

“But,” Kira hesitates and looks at you quizzically. “Isn’t he your patron god?” 

Oh. You need to tell that joke. 

“We’re not exclusive, y’know.” You can see that Lydia is rolling her eyes once again. Kira is simply smiling. “But in all seriousness, I want to bind him to Ra because I trust him the most. I know my patron isn’t gonna protect Theo if he decides that he doesn’t deserve his protection. Ra is extremely logical, and expects people to always do what is right. He believes his word is law, and he doesn’t do anything in the heat of the moment. If we can’t trust Theo, then we should at least be able to trust Ra.”

“That’s a nice explanation,” Lydia says, “but I have a different one. I think you’re attracted to him.” 

“I am not!” you exclaim. 

“You’re not?” Kira asks, slightly confused. 

“Even you, Kira, against me?”

“Well,” Lydia continues, moving her hand to touch Theo’s amulet. “I guess you won’t mind if I ask him out?”

“No touching!” you squeak, protecting the unfinished inscriptions with your hands. “Fine. Have it your way. I do think he’s attractive. Am I gonna do anything about it? Of course not. With my social anxiety and everything? But there’s nothing wrong with me thinking him handsome. Just because I’m new here and because my grandma is a witch doesn’t mean I have no human urges and desires.” 

“Are you talking about that boy we saw on the highway?” Mrs. Yukimura asks, entering the kitchen. “I didn’t like him either, Dariel. He was constantly smirking and he was standing much too close you. I’m warning you that he is up to no good. You’re too young to have to deal with things like that.” 

“Erm, mom?” Kira interjects. “We are all the same age.”

“Exactly.” Mrs. Yukimura states, pointing her finger in your general direction. “And you, Kira, are too young to be with Scott. You should be focusing on school and on making sure you’re in control of your powers. When I was your age, I took much longer to…”

“But that was over nine centuries ago, Mrs. Yukimura,” Lydia points out. 

You’re about to say something when you suddenly realize that Kira’s mother doesn’t look mad. On the contrary, you’re pretty sure she’s struggling to keep the corners of her mouth from forming a smile. Has she been playing you this whole time? You give her a puzzled look. 

“What?” she asks innocently. “I’m not always serious.” 

***

“Look, I’m telling you there’s something wrong with him,” Stiles tells you and Derek as you’re standing in front of the school, waiting for the first day of classes to begin. You’re not sure why Derek’s here, but he probably wanted to spend more time with Stiles. Derek has been gone for a few weeks, and he only just came back last evening. “I ran a background check, and there was a speeding ticket signed by his dad eight years ago. That means he’s running away from something!”

You can almost hear Derek’s eyes rolling. 

“His dad is running away?” he asks. 

“No!” Stiles exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. “I don’t know. They’re all probably running away, and that’s why they’re here.” 

“Erm,” you hesitate, “and how many tickets do you have?”

“None.”

You look from him to Derek, who’s now glaring.

“Okay, fine! I’d have seventeen if my dad didn’t get me out of them. 

“I don’t know, Stiles,” Derek says, turning towards one of the newly arrived cars. You follow his gaze just in time to see Theo saying goodbye to his parents. They must have dropped him off. “I mean, I see why you’re worried. He’s really hot. He’s got great hair, a perfect body. You should definitely feel threatened.”

“Excuse me?” You’re not sure whether Stiles is acting or not, but his voice is suddenly very high. “How dare you. I literally drove all the way to freaking Mexico to save your sorry ass, and this is what I get in return?” 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve already given you the hero reward.”

“Derek!” Stiles nearly screams, all red and embarrassed. 

“Guys,” you interrupt, “I think I’m gonna run. I still need to give him the amulet. Stiles, I’ll see you in class?”

Stiles looks at you as if you were out of your mind. His embarrassment seems to have disappeared in less than a second, and he’s giving you a very unpleasant look. Alright, maybe mentioning the amulet wasn’t the best idea… But do you really wanna have secrets from your new friends so soon in your relationship? You didn’t come to Beacon Hills to have to lie to people. Gods know you and Diana had to do quite a lot of lying back in Europe. 

“Did you really just say you want I think you did?” he asks, his face annoyed. “Did you hear nothing of what I’ve just said? He’s not a good guy, Dariel!”

“We don’t know that yet,” you point out. “He may really just…”

Before you can finish, Derek raises his hand to stop you. His face is difficult to read, but he’s shaking his head. 

“Stiles is right,” he says. 

You sigh. 

“That may be true,” you admit. “But I’m willing to take that risk.” 

You say that and leave before they try to really stop you. You made an amulet for Theo, and you’re not going to let other people stop you from doing what you feel is right. His amulet is almost the same as yours. They both bind the wearer to the sun-god Ra, and they’re both supposed to grant divine protection. They even look very similar. The only difference is that, while Theo’s needs to be worn around the neck, yours can be kept in a pocket. You decided to make that adjustment when Lydia pointed out that you were already wearing two amulets around your neck. 

When you approach Theo, he’s looking for something in his backpack. He must hear be able to hear you because you notice a smirk rising to his lips. 

“You’re the first one, you know?” he says, his hands still in his backpack. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re the first person to come up to me.”

“Well,” you hesitate, “you did only just arrive.” 

He laughs at that, and his eyes finally turn to look at you. 

“It’s a really nice feeling, y’know. To have someone come and greet you.”

“Actually, that’s not the only reason I’m here,” you explain, reaching to your bag for the amulet. “I was feeling a bit anxious last night after the attack, and so I decided to make some simple protection amulets for myself and all my new friends. And… this one’s for you.”

You give him the round-looking object with slightly shaking hands. You know you’re getting very nervous, and you realize that he can probably hear your heartbeat rising. Heck, it’s getting so bad you wouldn’t be surprised if even Derek could hear it. 

“You really made this for me?” he asks, suddenly avoiding eye contact. 

You nod, not wanting to risk your voice breaking. 

“Can you help me put…”

“Oh,” you exclaim, “of course.” 

You take the amulet from his hands and, carefully, place it around his neck. You’re aware of just how close your face is to his, and you can feel your heart skip a beat or two. He smells incredibly nice, kind of like baked bread and… honey? Are people supposed to smell like that? Maybe he had something delicious for breakfast? Or maybe you ate too little and now you can’t stop thinking about food? He’s smiling when you pull back. You swallow heavily, hoping you aren’t being too inappropriate. 

“You smell nice,” you tell him. 

His eyes go wide, and you imagine yours must be filled with pure terror. 

“Really?” he teases. “Maybe we should…”

Suddenly, you feel excruciating pain in your stomach and you fall to your knees with a scream. You don’t know what’s happening around you. You lose all senses, and all you see is darkness. It’s sickening and suffocating. You want to call for help, but your voice isn’t there. Just as you’re about to give in to the pain, you realize something is trying to enter your mind. Not even one thing. Many things. Are these…? Words? Whispers? 

_Come to me, come to me, come to me._

As the words appear before your unfocused eyes another wave of pain hits your body, and you get a vision of a dark, elegant woman. She’s radiating power and she seems to be beckoning to you. She wants you to find her. She needs you to find her. 

“Dariel!” You can hear Theo’s voice, but you have no way of responding. “What’s happening? Dariel?”

And then, just as abruptly as it came, the pain disappears, and you start to come back to your senses. You do not know what happened, but you’re pretty sure you’ve seen that woman before. She looked similar to one of the faculty members. You went through the whole list of them before coming to Beacon Hills. It was supposed to simply help with your anxiety, but perhaps it will come in handy in this situation. Because it’s definitely a situation. You’re breathing like crazy, and you’ve probably made quite a scene. And all of that happened right in front of the school. When you open your eyes, Theo is there, his hands holding your neck in place and his arms stopping you from falling. You’re both on your knees. 

“Dariel?” He must notice the recognition in your eyes because he lets out a heavy sigh. “Please, don’t ever to that again. I thought you were dying. You smelled like… death.”

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” you assure him, trying to offer him a smile and failing. “Thank you. For catching me.”

“What happened?” he asks. You realize his hands are still touching your neck as if he was trying to make sure you’re really okay. 

“I think,” you hesitate, “I think I just got summoned by the Guidance Counselor.”

***

Even though you wanted to see the counselor during your free period, you gave in to Theo’s constant nagging. He even wanted to escort you there, but you told him that you’d see him later in class. You couldn’t just drag him with you on his first day. He needed to make a good impression on so many people it was crazy. Well, technically, you also needed to make a good impression on some people. While there was no need to impress your friends, you still had almost a dozen teachers to worry about. But now wasn’t the time to think about that. 

Now was the time to… watch a girl throw up gallons of black liquid on Lydia’s mother’s desk? For a moment, you are incredibly confused. You think whether you should enter the room and find out what’s happening, but one look from Mrs. Martin tells you that you are expected to pretend you didn’t see anything. Was this a normal thing in the US? How it the world did all that black stuff get into her system? You can feel it in your gut that something is wrong, and you’re just about to go look for Scott when you realize that there’s someone watching you. You turn towards the door to the Guidance Counselor’s office and realize that the counselor is looking at you with unblinking eyes. 

“This isn’t a problem for right now,” she says, casting a glance at Mrs. Martin’s office. 

“Are you Ms. Morrell?” you ask, remembering her name from when you did your research. 

She doesn’t answer, but her lips form a weirdly polite smile and she beckons you to follow her into her office. You do so, realizing that you don’t really have a choice. 

“Well then, Dariel,” she starts, motioning for you to take a seat by her desk. “What are you most curious about? The accident that we’ve just witnessed, or perhaps why I summoned you here in such an unusual way? Or maybe, maybe you have some other burning questions?” 

While she’s right and you do have a lot of questions, there is one thing you’d like to know before anything else. 

“Are you a witch?” 

Upon hearing your question Ms. Morrell raises one of her eyebrows. 

“Do you believe in witches?”

You smile at that. Thanks to the two months you spent with Kira in New York you know that Ms. Morrell knows about the supernatural. Kira called her a druid, though you’re not quite certain that’s really the case. She doesn’t seem like any other druid you’ve encountered. 

“I kinda don’t have a choice,” you tell her. “My grandmother is a witch, and we’ve had many other witches in the family. And before you ask, no, I’m not a witch.” 

“You may not be a witch, Dariel.” She pauses for a moment and proceeds to watches you with her unnervingly unblinking eyes. “But you are definitely something. Do not think your newly acquired powers appeared without raising an alarm among certain people.” 

That… that doesn’t sound too good. You swallow heavily, almost afraid to ask any further questions. 

“Certain people?”

“Guardians,” she explains. 

“Are you a guardian?”

“Do you think I am a guardian? Also, shouldn’t you be more interested in who exactly a guardian is?”

You sigh. When Kira told you about Ms. Morrell’s unusual way of talking to people, you laughed and said that everyone had something weird about them. However, the more you listen to her, the more you realize that you probably should have listened to Kira’s warning. 

“Let’s assume you are a guardian,” you say, deciding to try and play it smart. “Would a guardian be so quick to tell others about their identity?”

Ms. Morrell actually smiles at that. 

“You surprise me, Dariel. Very well. Your classes are about to start so I’m going to tell you why you’re here. Just remember that not everything will be given to you without any effort on your part. That’s the way of the world. Actions an reactions to those actions. The world hasn’t changed that much since the time of the Pharaohs.” Your blink in surprise upon hearing that and Ms. Morrell smiles. “Yes, Dariel. I am one of the last guardians of a forgotten temple that used to be a great religious and political center in this area. Though it was thousands of years ago, the temple still remains. Well, the lower part remains. There used to be two temples connected to each other. One was on the surface. It was a temple dedicated to Ra, the sun-god. Unfortunately, there is nothing left of that temple. The other temple was located exactly below the first one. It had two functions, but there’s no need for you to know more than that. At least not now. One thing you do need to know is that both temples were used as a training ground for magicians. Or priests. Pick your name. It’s not important because the temples have been abandoned soon after the fall of Egypt.” 

“While I admit that it’s weird to think that there may be an Egyptian temple in California,” you hesitate, trying to not sound uninterested, “what does this have to do with me? Also, why does an abandoned temple need guardians? Is there something in that temple that needs protecting?” 

Ms. Morrell seems slightly taken aback by your words. 

“You know exactly why it needs guarding,” she says, her words much harsher than before. “Didn’t you get attacked by something when you were in Mexico?”

“You mean the Berserk… Oh. You mean the inscription. Are you talking about Apo…”

When you’re about to say the name, Ms. Morrell suddenly raises her hand to stop you. 

“Never speak his name, Dariel. It gives him more power. You know that names mean power. Do you remember the myth about Isis and Ra? She learned his true name in order to have power over him. She became the most powerful goddess in Egypt because she was smart.” 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“Yes, Dariel. This temple complex was a very important place. It was all about the balance. People worshiped Ra and looked down on the serpent of chaos. I do not want to be right, but… I believe your arrival might mean the beginning of something truly terrible. He is still down there, Dariel. Imprisoned in the lowest chamber. Something… or someone must have awakened a fraction of his power. I’m afraid we may all be responsible for that. Well, not you. You were still in Europe. We may be responsible because the temple is located exactly below what your friends call the Nemeton. Last year… Something happened to the Nemeton, and I’m afraid we are going to have to face the consequences we are not ready to face. We will never be ready.” She sighs. “Anyway. You should get to class. We will speak again soon.” 

You nod, not really knowing what to say. You received a lot of new information, and you’re going to need some time to process it. You just about to close the door and start looking you the right classroom, when you hear Ms. Morrell call after you. 

“Dariel?”You turn to look at her. “That black liquid that came out of the girl? Be careful.” 

***

The rest of your first day at school is surprisingly uneventful. You attend all your classes and realize that, for whatever reason, you do not have any classes with Theo. When you ask Scott about that during lunch, he says that they do have some classes together. It turns out that, while you love art, music, literature, history, languages, Theo is much more interested in things like biology, physics, and math. You admit to yourself that you’re a bit disappointed, but you have no intention of being seriously sad about it. After all, you have most classes with Kira, which means that you don’t need to worry about feeling isolated. 

That night, you come home around 7 pm. Kira is not with you. She told you not to wait for her with supper as she is going to be at Scott’s. Mrs. Yukimura isn’t thrilled when you tell her that, but, ultimately, she sighs and asks you to join her and her husband for an evening meal. While you don’t mind spending time with Kira’s parents and actually enjoy talking to them, you’re glad when, about an hour later, you excuse yourself and go to your room. 

This time, your evening meditation feels different than usual. You’re surprised when you realize this might be your first proper meditation in Beacon Hills. You’re breathing deep and slow, counting each breath with unwavering awareness and patience. You take note of the thoughts flying around your head and proceed to name, accept and understand them. You have all the time in the world, and you need not worry about a thing. You can even feel your gods watching you with smiles on their faces. 

Suddenly, a rogue thought appears right before your eyes. It’s weirdly blunt and persistent. You try to make it go away, but it barely notices your commands. You know this shouldn’t be happening. This is your meditation, and you are in control here. No one else. 

You take an even deeper breath and realize that the world starts spinning. When it stops, you’re no longer in your room. You’re standing in the woods. It is dark and misty, and you don’t like the weird whispers that seem to be dancing with the wind. You’re just about to start looking for a way back home when you notice that you can hear voices in the air. Not just the weird whispers, but actual human voices. You start moving towards where you believe the sounds may be coming from and stumble upon a very strange sight. 

You see three young men talking under one of the trees. You stop for a moment. You’re pretty sure you’ve seen these people before. Their clothes seem familiar as well. At one point one of the men throws up his hands in what you assume must be frustration, and that’s when it hits you. These aren’t just any random people. These are Stiles, Liam, and Theo. But… what are they doing here? 

You’re considering walking up to them and simply asking what is happening when you suddenly feel awful pain in your stomach. You gasp and your eyes snap shut. You’re no longer aware of what’s happening around you. The pain is too strong. 

When a long while later you reopen your eyes, you realize you’re alone. 

“Dariel?” Theo asks, suddenly appearing right next to you. “Why are you here? How much of did you here? Did you come with them?”

You can tell that he’s displeased. 

“I didn’t hear anything,” you whisper, holding your still aching belly and trying to catch your breath. “Don’t look at me like that. I was meditating in my room and I noticed a weird thought, and so I wanted to follow that thought, and then the world started spinning, and then… and then I was here. I mean… I wasn’t here. You know what I mean. My projection was here, but my body was still in my room. I don’t know why it’s suddenly here. All I know is that it really hurts when you use… whatever it was I just used.” 

“Teleportation?”

“I don’t know, Theo.” You sigh, finally managing to stand straight. “So… what did they want with you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he says with a cocky smirk. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel like you can trust me. I’ll understand.” 

He looks taken aback, and he watches you for a few moments. Just as you’re about to change the topic he sighs and sits on a low-hanging branch, motioning for you to do the same. 

“I brought flowers for my sister,” he says, pointing towards the stream. “She… died when we were children, and I was here… I saw her die, and I didn’t do anything to help her. It was like… Like I was frozen, you know? My body was useless, and… Well, she froze to death.”

That’s definitely not the answer you were expecting. 

“Do you ever feel bad about it?”

“Sometimes. I… I try not to think about it too much. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but thinking about it makes me feel all weird and… I’m not sure how to explain it. It feels like…” He stops himself and looks at you. Really looks at you. You think there may be tears in his eyes, but it’s too dark to be sure. “Sometimes my life seems very fragile. I’m afraid it could all collapse because of a single wrong step. There are things you don’t know about me, Dariel, things I wouldn’t want you to ever learn. But maybe…”

“Maybe?” you inquire, not sure why he suddenly stopped. 

He doesn’t answer you, but his eyes tell you to be quiet. You’re both silent for a long while, and that’s when you hear it. Weird, almost alien noises. His werewolf ears must have picked up on it a bit faster. They are very difficult to describe, and you realize that they’re making you feel nauseous. 

“We need to leave,” he says, looking you straight in the eye. “Come on. I’ll give you a ride home.”

You want to follow him, you really do, but you can’t. 

“Theo?” you call out, reaching for his arm. “Why is it so dark?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it.”

“Do you,” you hesitate, your breathing heavy, “also feel like we’re being watched?”

“I know we’re being watched.”

Okay. This is not going well. You try to keep your cool, but you know you’re failing quite miserably. Your hands start shaking, and, when you look to the sky and realize that the moon is simply no there, you almost collapse. Theo must have realized you wouldn’t be able to move because he moves back to stand closer to you. You would probably find that very sweet if it wasn’t for the fact that you’re not even sure what’s happening. The only thing you know for certain is that it’s getting darker and darker with each passing second. 

“Something is really wrong,” Theo says when you reach out to touch one of his sleeves. 

You force yourself to take a deep breath. You may not be a witch or a guardian, but you’re far from useless. You’re just about to call out to Ra for protection when you hear a clear female voice slice through the darkness. You don’t understand the words, but you’re pretty sure they are in Egyptian. You look to Theo and find him totally bewildered. You’re about to say something when suddenly an explosion of sunlight shakes the whole area, and you realize the world is spinning again. When it stops… you find yourself back in your own room. There is no suffocating darkness, no sunlight, and no Theo. There is however a small note glued to your forearm. _Do try to be more careful next time, Dariel._

**Author's Note:**

> 'Meket-ef meket en Ra' means literally 'his protection is the protection of Ra'.


End file.
